Toy Story (live-action remake)
Toy Story is a 2024 American live-action/animated comedy buddy film produced by Owen Laramore Productions for Walt Disney Pictures. A live-action/animation hybrid remake of the 1995 Pixar film of the same name and the seventh Owen Laramore Entertainment feature film, it stars voice and motion capture performances provided by Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, Taylor Swift, Troy Baker, and Jim Hanks, with Noah Schnapp, Raymond Ochoa, and Kate Hudson in live-action roles. Plans for a live-action/animated version of Toy Story were conceived by Owen Laramore Entertainment in July 2022 following the release of Jon M. Chu's ''Mickey Mouse'', which starred Owen Laramore but was not made by his studio. While the basic plot parallels that of the original film, the film filled out its 109 minutes by adding a few new characters and subplots significantly different from the original story. Reel FX Creative Studios, which previously collaborated with Owen Laramore Productions on ''Disney Infinity'', returned to do the CGI effects on Andy's toys. A new pop song titled "To Infinity And Beyond", was written by Kristen Anderson-Lopez, and Robert Lopez, and performed by Randy Newman (the latter, by coincidence, had composed the original film's soundtrack and would later return to compose the score for this film). Released theatrically in the United States by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures on February 21, 2024, the film grossed $216 million worldwide against its $98 million budget, and received generally positive reviews aimed at the musical score, story, performances, CGI effects, and faithfulness to the original film. Three sequels, ''Toy Story 2'', ''Toy Story 3'', and ''Toy Story 4'', were released on May 16, 2027. Plot In a world where toys are living but pretend to not move when humans are around, a group of toys are shocked to hear that Andy Davis's birthday was moved back a week as Andy, his mom, and his sister, Molly, are planning to move the following week. Toys including Bo Peep, Slinky Dog, Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, and Rex fear about being replaced by new toys. Their leader, Woody, and his advisor, Mouse, send Sarge and his Green Army Men to spy on the party and report the gifts. By the end of the party, Andy receives a surprise gift, a Buzz Lightyear action-figure who thinks he's a real space ranger. Buzz impresses the toys with his features, and Andy favors him, making Woody forgotten. One day, Andy's family prepares for a dinner outing at Pizza Planet. Fearing that Andy will choose Buzz, Woody tries to trap him, but accidentally knocks him out the window. Upon confronting him, Mr. Potato Head offers Woody a choice: bring Buzz back to Andy's house, or face the consequences. Woody chooses to find Buzz and bring him back. When the family stops for gas, Woody confronts Buzz in the van, only for their fighting to lead them out of the van. Abandoned, Buzz and Woody stow away on a Pizza Planet delivery truck. Buzz, still thinking he is space ranger, accidentally traps them in a claw machine and are won by Andy's toy abusing neighbor, Sid Phillips. As Woody tries to get themselves free, Buzz sees a Buzz Lightyear TV commercial, causing him to find that he is a toy, and not a space ranger. Sid plans to launch Buzz into space, but his plans are delayed by a thunderstorm. Woody explains to Buzz that being a toy was important, and he was made to help a child, restoring his confidence. The next morning, Woody and the mutant toys save Buzz and scare Sid into not abusing toys anymore, scaring him in horror. The pair tries to get back on the moving truck. Buzz makes it, but Sid's dog, Scud, chases them, resulting Buzz to risk himself for Woody, who pulls out RC to rescue him. Angry at him for failing to bring back Buzz, the toys throw him off the truck as punishment. With the rocket on his back, Buzz, Woody, and RC fly faster towards towards the truck, making the toys realize their mistake. They try to free him, but the rocket carries them. Woody safely throws RC back into the van, but Buzz saves them both by falling with style. Woody and Buzz glide safely towards the sunroof on Andy's car, and into a box in Andy's car. Andy is happy to see his favorite toys again. On Christmas Day at their new house, Woody and Buzz stage another mission to prepare for new toy arrivals. One of them is Mrs. Potato Head, much to Mr. Potato Head's delight. Woody jokingly asks what might be worse than Buzz. Andy's present is a puppy, and Buzz and Woody share a worried smile as the film ends. Cast Ben Stiller as Woody Ben Affleck as Buzz Lightyear Nicholas Lyndhurst as Mr. Potato Head Riz Ahmed as Slinky Dog Rob Schrab as Rex Danny Huston as Hamm Taylor Swift as Bo Peep Noah Schnapp as Andy Raymond Ochoa as Sid Kate Hudson as Andy's mom Troy Baker as Sarge Noah Cyrus as Hannah Carlos Alazraqui as Buzz Lightyear TV announcer Jim Hanks as Mouse, a plush toy character not featured in the 1995 animated film. Jim Cummings as Shark/Rocky Bill Farmer as Wounded Soldier/Local Announcer Ryan Newman, Mckenna Grace, Pierce Gagnon, Ava Acres, Isabella Acres, Ava Allan, Aubrey Anderson-Emmons, Onata Aprile, Ella Anderson, Eva Bella, and Brooklynn Prince as kids Bria Vinaite as Sid's mom Dee Bradley Baker as Aliens/Robot/Mr. Spell Alan Tudyk as Lenny the binoculars Chi McBride as Pizza delivery guy Daran Norris as angry driver Gary Krisel as pizza planet announcer/pizza planet guard James DuMont as Gas station attendant Kevin Michael Richardson and Jeff Bennett as Commercial Chorus Frank Welker as Scud and Mutant Toys Music Randy Newman composed the film's score, having to have to composed the 1995 animated film. Soundtrack "You've Got A Friend In Me" - Owen Laramore "That's Why We're Here" - Ben Stiller, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, and Taylor Swift "Strange Things" - Owen Laramore "One Toy" - Ben Stiller "I Will Go Sailing No More" - Owen Laramore "Busted/Make A Lot Of Noise" - Ben Stiller, and Ben Affleck "That's Why We're Here (reprise)" - Ben Stiller, Ben Affleck, Nicholas Lyndhurst, Riz Ahmed, Rob Schrab, Danny Huston, and Taylor Swift "You've Got A Friend In Me (reprise)" - Owen Laramore and Randy Newman "Andy's Birthday" - Randy Newman "Soldier's Mission" - Randy Newman "Presents" - Randy Newman "Buzz" - Randy Newman "Sid" - Randy Newman "Woody and Buzz" - Randy Newman "Mutants" - Randy Newman "Woody's Gone" - Randy Newman "The Big One" - Randy Newman "Hang Together" - Randy Newman "On The Move" - Randy Newman "Infinity And Beyond" - Randy Newman Box office The film grossed $169 million in the United States and Canada, and $47 million in other territories, for a worldwide total of $216 million, finishing behind ''SeaWorld'' and ending its theatrical run on April 15, 2024.Category:Live Action Category:List of Disney Live-Action Remakes of Animated films Category:PG